Christmas Traditions Should Not Be Forgotten
by Titled Heart
Summary: Logan's home for Christmas for the first time in three years, and as much as he loves being in Minnesota, something is definitely missing. OT4 fluff. Rated for safety?


_So...hi. :D I know, I've been pretty much absent for a while. Though, surprisingly, I have been writing BTR fics. However, none of them can be posted until January 6th. :( Part of the BTR present exchange on LJ. But they will be posted!_

_However! I do come bearing one of the presents that I **can** share! This is one of the two things I wrote for my soul sister XChemicalXFallXPanicX! :D And I hope she LOVES it, because even though she's not an outward OT4 fan, I know she won't be able to help herself with all the fluff going on in here. I'm hoping to have the other one done and posted by Christmas (though, it's not really a Christmassy fic) and it should surprise her, because I tried something new. But anyways, this was a really quick write, so if there are a bunch of mistakes, I'll fix them later. Let me know what you guys think! And I should be starting to work on Her Sacrifice again sometime soon, had to put it on hold to get my exchange presents done. LOVE YOU JAKII! _

_

* * *

_

He gazed out the window, drawing patterns in the fog caused by his breath. It was almost like looking at a picture, the snow framing the window just perfectly with flurries still falling at an alarming pace outside. It was beautiful. And Logan was so happy to be home for Christmas, for the first time in three years. Since his move to L.A. with the rest of the boys, it had become such a hassle trying to catch a flight back that wasn't either delayed by some celebrity function or canceled completely by blizzard.

Though, everything was different now. He wasn't a teenager anymore for one, his birthday having passed months before in the most pleasant of ways, and he couldn't be happier to say good bye teen years and hello twenties. Another thing that had changed were the living arrangements back in Los Angeles. As much as he had loved living at the Palm Woods and sharing a small apartment with his best friends and the Knights, they had finally moved on from that starter place. But then again, when he thought about it, not much had really changed. He still lived with the other three boys, but they had finally moved out and into their own house. With their own bedrooms. That had been the most exciting thing for all of them, privacy. That, and they no longer had to worry about Mrs. Knight walking in on anything inappropriate, or finding their hidden stashes of boy stuff.

Oh yes, he was definitely happy to be home for the holidays, except for the crushing loneliness he felt. His parents hadn't even taken any time off to spend at home with him, though, that could be his fault seeing as how he surprised them with the visit at the last minute. And at least they looked guilty when they told him it was too late to call in, especially seeing as how they were the only two doctors who agreed to work Christmas Eve without stipulations as a trade for getting the New Years off to go spend it in California with their son. Oh well, he'd see them tomorrow at least. He guessed he had just gotten so used to having a house of boys to keep him company.

His breath came out in a gush again, fogging over the pictures and math equations he had already drawn, his mouth in a natural pout as he leaned his forehead against the window. He had tried watching tv, but all that was on was a marathon of heart-warming Christmas movies that just made his solitude all the more profound. He didn't want to call Kendall or Carlos, or even James, because they had been just as excited to see their families for the cold holiday, he didn't want to take away from their enjoyment for his own satisfaction. Though, it would have been awesome seeing as how it had just become tradition by now that they spent Christmas Eve together with some awesome hot chocolate and sugar cookies.

Logan smiled as he thought about their holiday tree back at home. The ornaments neither made sense nor matched anything else in their decoration pile. It was just stuff they had picked up over the years and thrown on the tree with no rhyme or reason, just a way of satisfying their holiday needs. Then they would sit around the fireplace (something Carlos had insisted be in any potential house they chose) with their steaming mugs, each getting to open one of the three presents they each had under the tree. Thanking each other properly with large smiles.

He was so lost in his own thoughts, the doorbell didn't register until it was being rung in three quick successions. Logan shook his head, setting his cup of coffee on the window seat and walking quickly to the door. He wasn't expecting anybody to be coming by that night of all nights, but he was pretty sure he knew who was waiting behind that door. And his grin was very warm when he opened to see the tall brunette standing their, rubbing his hands together to ward off the chill that had probably settled into his bones from the walk from the driveway to the front door. His hazel eyes softened as he smiled back at Logan.

"What are you doing here, James?" Logan asked still surprised despite potentially knowing who would be there, stepping back to allow the teenager inside the warm house.

"It's Christmas Eve, silly." James responded, leaning down to give the shorter boy a peck on the lips. "No way would I ever miss our gift exchange." Logan laughed at the giddy smile that had spread on the other boy's face as he bounced into the living room, only just then seeing the brightly wrapped box under his arm. He began following, a comment perched on his lips until the doorbell once again interrupted his thoughts. He smiled even wider as he went to answer it, getting pounced on in the process.

"Merry Christmas Eve, Logie!" Carlos exclaimed loudly, pulling his hood down, snow falling to the ground behind him. He placed a sloppy kiss on the older boy's lips, his hand going to the side of his neck briefly to caress him there. Logan laughed, the night was definitely turning up for him. And when the doorbell rang again as the Latino ran into the living room to jump on top of James, his heart was filled with warmth.

Because there he was, the final corner of their little square. Kendall smirked at him as he pushed passed him and into the house, his jacket immediately coming off and landing on the floor of the entrance way. He quickly grabbed the shorter brunette, not even giving him time to say a word, as he kissed the breath out of him. "Merry Christmas, Logan." The blonde murmured against his lips.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Kendall." The shorter boy said back, snaking his arm around the other's waist and pulling him into the big room where James and Carlos were already lounging on the floor before the nice Christmas tree his parents put up every year. It was beautiful, and immaculate, his mother wouldn't accept anything less.

"As nice as it is being back in Minnesota for the holidays, I kind of miss our crazy tree." James commented from his position leaning against the couch, looking up at the tree with a confused smile. Logan nodded his silent agreement, feeling a little choked up at the fact that all three of his boys had shown up at his parent's house just when he needed them the most. And as unconventional as their relationship was, this just proved to him that he had not made any mistake falling in love with all three of them.

"Remember last year when Carlos decided to make the popcorn garland?" Kendall asked, moving to sit behind said Latino, carding his hand through the pouting boy's hair and pulling his head back to look at him. "You're not allowed to ever do that again, in case you hadn't already figured that out."

"I'm still vacuuming up kernel pieces." Logan said drolly, his head lolling in their direction as he snuggled into James's side.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault, really. That damn stray cat got into the house and jumped into the bowl. I swear!" James let out a throaty laugh at Carlos's defense and Logan shivered in response.

"I still kind of wish we were back home." Logan said quietly, his cheek against James's shoulder. Carlos reached over to play with his hand absentmindedly, threading and unthreading their fingers.

And after they had each opened their one present (apparently who brought whose had been predetermined by the other three before they had shown up at Logan's parent's house) they made their hot chocolate and snuggled before the large fireplace, each touching the others in at least one way. Sharing small nuzzles and kisses in thanks for their present and just being happy they were together in more ways than one.

And Logan had to admit that this was probably the best Christmas he had ever had.


End file.
